pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokemorons
This is GardevoirIsAwesome's second Pokemon series (first is Total Pokemon). It is a parody of the Pokemon franchise. Characters: Main: Dave (Played by GardevoirIsAwesome) Starter: Squirtle Sprite: Red/Ash Pokemon on Party *Squirtle *Caterpie *Eevee *Jigglypuff Pokemon in PC (none yet) James (Played by whatsit88) Starter: Bulbasaur Sprite: Blue/Gary Pokemon on Party *Bulbasaur *Pidgey *Eevee *Croconaw (stole Croconaw from Brandon) Pokemon in PC (none yet) May (Played by designer45) Starter: Torchic Sprite: May/Sapphire Pokemon on Party *Torchic *Ratatta *Eevee *Larvitar Pokemon in PC (All her Pokemon she owned in the Pokemon anime) Ambi (Played by uglyduck713) Starter: Treecko Sprite: Brendan/Ruby Pokemon on Party *Treecko *Meowth *Aipom *Eevee Pokemon in PC (none yet) Calvin (Played by Hyperflame) Starter: Totodile Sprite: Barry Pokemon on Party *Totodile *Misdreavus *Kirlia Pokemon in PC (none yet) Peter (Played by 20Benny2319) Starter: Cyndaquil Sprite: Gold/Ethan Pokemon on Party *Cyndaquil *Dratini *Vaporeon *Igglybuff *Cleffa Pokemon in PC (none yet) Supporting: Brandon (Evil Pokemon Trainer) Pokemon on Party *Garchomp Pokemon he used to have *Croconaw (stolen from by James) About the Characters Main Cast: Dave: Dave is the main character of the series. He is a fun loving and social character. He tries to be friends with everyone, and he says James and May are his 2 best friends. James: James is Dave's rival, but Dave thinks that James is his best friend. James is a grumpy, antisocial Pokemon trainer that is annoyed by Dave constantly, and the only reason he is coming with Dave on the Pokemon adventure is because Dave beat him in a Pokemon battle. James defeated Brandon, an evil trainer, and when Brandon was unconscious, he stole Brandon's Croconaw. May: After Ash and Brock left Hoenn, May put all her Pokemon she caught and trained in PC storage. She bred her Blaziken and started her Pokemon journey over using her Blaziken's baby Torchic, and then she left the Hoenn region to the region this series takes place in. She met Ambi and they became good friends, and then she met Dave and James, and joined them on their journey later. Ambi: Ambi is a normal trainer, and he met May and became friends with her. He joined Dave on his adventure and he is a good friend of Dave and May's. James thinks he is the most tolerable out of the group. Calvin: Calvin joined Dave after the team got their first badge. He only has 3 Pokemon in his team, but they are extremely powerful Pokemon. Peter: Peter is a trainer that Dave and his friends met in a mysterious forest. He joined Dave since he and his friends helped Peter find the exit out of the forest. He is the most powerful trainer in the group, and he has a powerful Cyndaquil, Dratini and Vaporeon. Supporting Cast: Brandon: Brandon is an evil trainer from Team Crooked, an evil team that annoys other people and steals Pokemon. He used to have a Croconaw, but James stole it. Now he has a Garchomp. Trivia Later in the series, the Eevees will evolve into these Eeveelutions: *Dave's Eevee: Jolteon *James' Eevee: Leafeon *Ambi's Eevee: Flareon *May's Eevee: Espeon May and James will later be a couple. Category:Series Category:Parodies Category:Comedy Category:Fanon Series